


Told You

by Bryellii



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M, prompt meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 09:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14713847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bryellii/pseuds/Bryellii
Summary: Clyde didn’t know what to do, he was frozen in place with Cartman’s lips pressing themselves to his. Should he kiss back? That was the only question on his mind, because if he did, then he ran the risk of being called a fag and endless teasing would follow after.





	Told You

**Author's Note:**

> Small drabble I did for a prompt on Tumblr for the user [kymancremespoiledsweet22](https://kymancremespoiledsweet22.tumblr.com/)

The first time Eric had pressed his lips to Clyde’s was the first time that Clyde had realized that maybe he liked boys, liked  _Cartman_. He’d had his suspicions for a while that he was not entirely straight, especially after the first time he’d bought gay porn mags off of Kenny. He didn’t necessarily hate what he saw, and his boxers became slightly uncomfortable.

But Eric Theodore Cartman as the boy he was attracted to? It was really fucking odd, but then again, Clyde always followed along with his antics. Hell, he traveled overseas to Somalia with the guy. And he almost died, which had caused him to cry in both cowardliness and disappointment, because there really was no treasure in the country after all. But he brushed all of that off to help the fat man out with his Crack Baby Athletic Association months later.

Clyde didn’t know what to do, he was frozen in place with Cartman’s lips pressing themselves to his. Should he kiss back? That was the only question on his mind, because if he did, then he ran the risk of being called a fag and endless teasing would follow after.

But when Cartman pulled away, face red and brows furrowed, he hadn’t expected the words to fall right out of his mouth.

“I love you.”

Cartman stared at him, expression somehow blanker than Craig Tucker’s entire personality.

But then a grin curled up the sides of Eric’s face and Clyde was ready for it all. He was ready for the teasing, the label to be stapled right onto his forehead. He could already hear the insults and see the permanent marker writing crudely all over his locker, on the stalls in the bathroom, on the door of his home and the window beside his bed.

Clyde didn’t know when he started crying, but he did know that Cartman’s smile fell and that he was pressing a hand to the shorter boy’s face to rid the salty tears that ran down his face.

“Hey, hey, shh,” Cartman whispered, obviously distressed by the whole situation, “What’s wrong? What happened?”

Clyde shook his head, a wet  _“nothing”_  escaping his lips as he sobbed and sobbed and sobbed.

“Don’t tell me it’s nothing, Clyde, something is wrong,” Cartman replied, “I love you, too.” And then he kissed the smaller boy again, to which Clyde returned that time.

The people they saw in the halls the next day at school were astonished that Eric Cartman and Clyde Donovan had walked towards their first period, hand-in-hand and sides pressed firmly together. But before they left from the onlookers, Cartman had given Kyle a look that dripped with an  _“I told you I’d do it, you fuckin’ Jew.”_


End file.
